


(Daddy) Makes Everything Better

by Arbraza



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Enemas, Fingerfucking, M/M, Medical Kink, No Scat, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbraza/pseuds/Arbraza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Steve will play trains and read him stories and do other special stuff too, stuff that Tony told him he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Daddy) Makes Everything Better

“Don’t _want_ it,” Tony cries out, and Steve soothes him with a hand over his abdomen, stroking as he lies on his side. He just brushed his teeth and put on his jammies, ‘cause his daddy said to.

“Feel how hard your tummy is, baby boy,” Steve says. “That can’t feel very good. Do you have a tummy ache?”

Tony is still for a moment, then nods. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Okay, maybe an enema is too much, then,” Steve says, sounding conciliatory, and Tony is relieved. It’s embarrassing to have his daddy put the tube deep inside his bottom, and the warm water makes his tummy feel too full, though Daddy rubs it, and that feels nice. And sometimes while he holds it in with his legs open like that, Daddy pinches his nipples ‘til they get hard and touches him until he makes a big mess, but Daddy never minds cleaning him up. He’s the best daddy ever, and if he did say Tony needed an enema, that would be okay, especially if the other things can happen this time too, and if Daddy puts him on his lap and plays horsie with him on the big chair, which Tony likes because Daddy is really strong. Daddy likes Tony nice and clean inside for that.

Tony loves Saturdays, because he doesn’t have to go to school and this Daddy doesn’t disappear and lock himself away and tell him to go play by himself. He spends all day playing with Tony. When Tony was little for real, no grownups wanted to play with him, even though he had really great trains and things and was good at games. Daddy Steve will play trains and read him stories and do other special stuff too, stuff that Tony told him he likes. Sometimes Daddy draws him pictures of whatever he wants. This morning Daddy took him to Coney Island and they had the whole park all to themselves.

But now he doesn’t feel too good. He had a lot of cotton candy and stuff and went on rides. Daddy scolded him a little because he says Tony won’t get big muscles like him if he eats too much junk, but Tony saw him eat it too, so there.

Steve presses on Tony’s hip. “Roll over on your back, sweetie,” Steve says, and Tony does, watching with big eyes as Steve goes over to the dresser and returns with a light blue quilted bag in his hands.

“Daddy,” Tony whines. “I don’t need a diaper. I’m a big boy.”

“I know, Tony,” Steve says gently. “You’re a big boy, and you don’t usually need a diaper, but tonight I say you do.”

Tony pouts, but Steve holds back a smile when he obligingly lifts his bottom so Steve can pull down his pajamas and his red big boy briefs, and then splays his legs wide open on the bed. Steve kneels between them, and urges him to lift his bottom again so he can get the white disposable diaper underneath. Steve pauses then, and Tony jiggles his hips.

“For a little boy with a tummy-ache, you sure are a wiggly little monkey,” Steve says, and Tony stops being so wiggly, because he can be good for his daddy.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he says.

“Now hold your knees up for me, Tony,” Steve says. “No, open those legs wider.” 

Tony holds his knees as wide apart as he can, and Steve reaches down and spreads his cheeks open, making Tony flinch before he feels a fingertip coated with cream breach him quickly and then something else slip inside. “Cold, Daddy! What’s that?”

“Thermometer,” Steve says. “Need to see if you have a fever.” Steve has one hand on the lubed glass implement and the other holding Tony’s cheeks wide open. He pushes the thermometer in deeper, then turns it.

Tony bites his lip. This is new. “That feels funny, Daddy,” he says.

“I bet it does,” Steve says with a chuckle. “It’s just a little glass tube, but your little hole is so tight you must feel it whenever I do this, huh?” Steve twists the thermometer again, and Tony lets out a squeak. “You sure felt that, Tony,” he says, and Tony nods.

A few minutes later, urging Tony not to wriggle all the while, Steve pulls the thermometer out slowly, and checks the temperature. “You’re running a little fever, but it’s not too high,” he says. He rummages in the bag again and Tony can hear the rustle of a packet. “No Tony, you need to hold your legs up like the big boy you say you are or I’ll put you in your baby sling and strap them open so I can take good care of you.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Tony says agreeably, spreading wide. He can be a big boy. Steve drops his head lower, and Tony feels something else at his entry. “Daddy...?” Tony whimpers.“What’s that? Feels so big.”

“Just my finger,” Steve says. “I need to put a suppository inside you, but let’s stretch you and get your little hole slick first, so it goes in nice and easy.”

“What’s a ‘pository?” Tony asks, alarmed, and Steve pats his inner thigh.

“Medicine for your tummy, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Tony shrugs. He can be brave, but his sphincter tightens when Steve pushes something solid inside. “Is that the ‘pository?” Tony asks.

“Uh huh,” Steve says, and Tony bucks a little when Steve’s lubed finger chases it in, then stays inside him. “I have to hold it in with my finger for a few minutes so you don’t push it right out of that tight bottom of yours.”

Tony giggles. “Your finger is in me, Daddy,” he says.

“Your tight little hole feels pretty snug around it, too. Here, let me move it some more. Does that hurt?” Steve asks him, working his finger out and watching the suppository appear, then poking it back in again. 

“Mmm...” Tony turns his head to the side and flexes his hips. “No. Now it feels warm. Kinda wet.”

“That’s the suppository,” Steve says, twisting his finger in a circular motion. “It’s melting because it’s so warm inside you. Maybe five more minutes ‘til it’s all gone, so I’ll just keep doing this to help it along.”

“Oh,” Tony says, eyes wide as he clenches around Daddy’s finger. “It feels nice when you do that.”

“Yep,” Steve says. “I can see that you like it. And since you’re a big boy now and you're taking this so well, I think you’ll need another suppository.”

“Okay,” Tony says, finally dropping his hold on his knees as Steve lubricates and inserts another waxy bullet and pushes it inside, this time with his thumb. Steve lets his hand rest under Tony as he squirms, his sphincter clenching hotly as Steve’s middle finger teases gently against his cleft. “What’s it for?”

“It’ll make you feel better in your tummy,” Steve assures him, thrusting deeper with his thumb as Tony jerks. “Just a few minutes more. No, baby...stay still and keep your legs spread nice and wide so Daddy can see everything. Can you count to 100 for me?”

Tony counts to 100 twice because Daddy says to; Daddy is proud of how smart he is, and finally Steve slowly withdraws his thumb and leans in. Tony can feel his breath down there and tries to close his legs, blushing as Steve holds his hole open with both thumbs and looks inside.

“Don’t be embarrassed now. All gone. Good boy.” Steve cleans his hands on a baby wipe, then swipes another gently around the ooze dripping from Tony’s hole. “Now let’s wrap you up.” Tony doesn’t fuss as Steve fastens the diaper over his smoothly waxed balls and after Steve tapes him, he runs a hand over the top of the soft paper to nudge his erection back under the material.

“Can we watch cartoons? Tony asks, and Steve tickles his side.

“Yes, you can watch cartoons while we wait for the medicine to work.” Steve stretches out on the bed next to Tony, kisses his forehead, and nestles him against his shoulder while Tony sucks on his thumb. Soon, it comes out with a resounding pop.

“Daddy,” Tony says, and his voice sounds plaintive.

“Yes, Tony?”

“I need to go,” he whispers.

“Okay, sweetie. You’re in a diaper, so let go. Daddy will clean you right up.”

Tony shakes his head. “No, Daddy; I want to go like a big boy.”

Steve sighs. “Okay.” He picks Tony up easily and helps him to the edge of the bed, then unfastens the diaper. “Do you need help in the bathroom?”

“No Daddy,” Tony says as he walks swiftly to the door, shutting it behind him. “Daddy!” he calls out a few minutes later as the toilet flushes. “I’m done!”

“Good boy,” Steve says. Tony is standing by the toilet, and Steve guides him to the bidet. “I know you wiped like a big boy, but let’s wash you off to make sure you're all clean, okay?” Tony nods and sits, and Steve gently washes his smooth bottom with soap and water, watching him laugh as the spray tickles him. “Did you go number one too?”

Tony looks chagrined. “I forgot.” He sits on the toilet again as Steve pokes his smooth member down and holds it for him while he voids.

When he’s patted dry, front and back, Steve takes his hand and leads him to the bed. “Diaper back on just in case you have an accident, Tony,” he says, ignoring Tony’s halfhearted whine of protest. Tony lies back on the bed, holding his knees open as Steve spreads soothing cream over the cleft of his bottom, dipping his finger into Tony’s tight rosebud and feeling it clench around him. He smooths the cream upward over Tony’s scrotum and his stiffening penis. (Daddy taught him to use the right names.) “Uh oh,” Steve says. “Want Daddy to take care of that?”

Tony nods and tightens his fingers around the backs of his knees as Steve captures Tony’s penis in a big lotion-coated hand and begins to stroke. Soon, Tony’s panting hard and making noises, and when Steve slips a finger and then another deep inside him and crooks them, it feels so good he’s spurting over his hand. “Daddy!” he cries out, arching his back as he climaxes hard.

“Such a good boy!” Steve exclaims warmly as he uses a baby wipe to clean Tony’s penis and stomach. He thoroughly reapplies the thick cream to Tony’s tender pink hole and the tip of his penis as he whimpers softly, and then adds a fine dusting of powder before taping up the diaper. Steve pats Tony’s softly-padded behind as his little boy curls around him in the bed. His tummy does feel better now.

“Want your pajamas back on, Tony?” Daddy asks, and Tony shakes his head. He likes to feel his daddy hug him against his nice muscles and his very own night light makes it so he’s not scared if he has a bad dream in the dark.

“As soon as we wake up, baby boy,” Steve whispers, kissing him behind his ear. “Daddy will put you over his lap and take your temperature again to make sure you’re all better. If not, you’ll need another suppository, and a nice warm soapy enema afterward to clean your little bottom out properly. And if you're a good boy, Daddy will play with you all day tomorrow too. Sound fair, Tony?”

Tony nods into the pillow, clutching his stuffed dragon. Daddy always makes everything better.


End file.
